I have nothing if I don't have you
by Mizugachi
Summary: *SPOILERS SAISON 4* Kurt s'installe définitivement à New York, et Blaine ne peut plus vivre cette relation à longue distance quand lui reste à Lima. Ils s'étaient promis de ne jamais se dire au revoir, mais il y a des moments où les promesses doivent être rompues.


Bonjour bonjour !

Je suis de retour avec un court OS qui n'aborde pas le thème le plus joyeux du moment : une certaine scène de la saison 4 de Glee entre Kurt et Blaine... Si vous ne lisez pas les spoilers, demi-tour s'il vous plait :)

Ceux qui les lisent, et dont leur OTP est Klaine, pleurez avec moi T^T Je ne pensais pas qu'une simple histoire de séparation (ce n'est toujours pas confirmé mais ça va quand même bien dans ce sens...) pourrait me rendre aussi triste, et ben... Il faut dire que Klaine n'est apparemment pas un couple comme les autres et qu'ils me font me mettre dans tous mes états...

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que l'épisode 4 arrivera en France... Le jour de mon anniversaire. YOUPI ! -se suicide- RIB doivent me détester, c'est un complot honteux.

Bref, après avoir vu cette scène, j'ai voulu écrire un OS, parce que c'était trop triste, mais en même temps trop beau, trop émouvant...

Si vous aimez (ou pas), n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review, ça me fera plaisir :)

**Disclaimer :** Même si je prévois de tuer RIB et ainsi avoir le total contrôle sur Kurt et Blaine, rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Pour la énième fois cette nuit, Kurt se retourna dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les images de cette soirée, finie bien trop tragiquement, repassaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé : un rendez-vous romantique avec Blaine. Blaine… Kurt serra plus fort son oreiller mouillé en repensant à son désormais ex-petit ami. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Comment, après cette soirée magique, avait-il pu tout arrêté comme ça ? Kurt laissa une larme, puis d'autres, couler de ses yeux et rouler le long de ses joues en se remémorant une nouvelle fois la scène.

Ils se promenaient dans Battery Park, la nuit était déjà tombée et les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement les deux amoureux.

– J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée, Blaine, dit Kurt en souriant.

Il regarda son petit-ami qui lui esquissa un sourire. Si Kurt ne connaissait pas Blaine aussi bien, il aurait pu se laisser prendre à son impeccable jeu d'acteur. Il savait reconnaitre le vrai sourire de Blaine, et celui-ci n'en était pas un. En plus de l'attitude bizarre de son petit-ami, il percevait un silence pesant, une tension palpable entre eux, un ressentit que Kurt avait appris à oublier en présence du bouclé. Ils ne se tenaient pas la main, ni ne se tenaient collés serrés comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire quand ils se promenaient. Ils se contentaient de marcher côte à côte, séparés.

Kurt se tordit les mains nerveusement. Aucun des deux ne parlait, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, Blaine regardant droit devant lui dans le vide, Kurt se tordant les mains.

– Alors… Tu retournes à Lima demain ? tenta le châtain pour briser la glace.

Ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure chose à dire, pour être honnête. Blaine s'arrêta et regarda Kurt, lui jetant un regard triste.

– Oui, et… On devrait parler de ça, Kurt, dit-il d'un ton peu assuré.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda son petit-ami en s'arrêtant à son tour, se tournant vers lui. Sur le fait que tu resterais à Lima et moi à New York ? On en a déjà parlé, Blaine. Cette relation de longue…

– Non, Kurt, ça ne marchera pas, le coupa Blaine. Ça y est, tu es enfin à New York, la ville de tes rêves. Tu as trouvé quoi faire cette année, et moi je reste à Lima, et tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop dur. Je pensais pouvoir me contenter de te parler par Skype, et tenter de te voir le weekend, mais non, je ne peux pas. C'est… Trop dur.

– Est-ce que tu as… rencontré quelqu'un ? fit Kurt d'une voix étranglée, commençant à se sentir mal.

– Non ! Non, tu es le seul pour moi, et ça ne changera jamais, murmura le bouclé d'un ton rassurant.

Kurt regarda son petit-ami, sondant son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire, ou à lui dire ? Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, Blaine semblait lire dans son esprit et lui apporta la réponse à ses interrogations internes.

– Maintenant que tu es assuré d'un avenir ici, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être… Te libérer de tes chaînes.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Non, c'était impossible…

– Attends, attends… Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée, sa main se portant automatiquement à sa bouche pour cacher sa bouche grande ouverte et tenter de ravaler quelques sanglots qu'il sentait monter.

– Kurt, je…

– Non, non, ne dis rien, s'il-te-plaît. Comment… Comment oses-tu penser que rompre avec moi serait me « libérer de mes chaines » ? Blaine, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Cette année ne m'a pas réussi : j'ai perdu les élections du président des élèves, je n'ai pas été pris à NYADA alors que Rachel, qui a raté son audition, a été prise ! J'ai tout perdu, et tu es la seule personne qui me rappelait que ma vie n'était pas si horrible que ça, parce que je t'avais et que c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi. Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière : je n'ai rien si je ne t'ai pas.

– Tu as New York maintenant, Kurt, et je retiendrai une partie de toi à Lima en restant avec toi.

– Arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça ! s'écria le châtain, en laissant un sanglot lui échapper.

– Je t'aime, Kurt, souffla Blaine.

– Je t'aime aussi, dit l'aîné de la même manière.

Les mains de Blaine tremblaient, comme s'il se retenait de prendre Kurt dans ses bras et de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Il pleurait lui aussi, moins bruyamment que son désormais ex-petit ami, mais les larmes étaient bien là.

– Je suis désolé, Kurt…

Le châtain tourna les talons et s'éloigna en courant de Blaine, après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard plein de larmes. Il aurait aimé qu'au moins, il entende Blaine lui courir après, lui crier de revenir, le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar et que jamais ils ne se sépareraient… Mais la réalité était bien là, bien dure, et c'était une véritable gifle qu'elle venait de lui administrer en pleine figure.

Dans sa tête, il entendait Blaine lui chanter une partie de _Don't Speak_, sa belle voix résonnant dans ses oreilles.

« _I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe_

_This could be the end_ »

Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble, la suspicion, les disputes, et les meilleurs moments, ils en étaient enfin arrivés là. Se séparer… Kurt avait souvent eu peur que la rupture éclate dans leur couple, notamment lors de l'intrusion de Sebastian ou de Chandler dans leur vie de couple. Mais la distance avait été plus forte que l'intrusion d'un garçon, et ils n'étaient désormais plus Klaine, comme on les appelait, mais Kurt et Blaine.

Kurt chercha son téléphone à tâtons et se mit la main devant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière quand il le déverrouilla. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en voyant son fond d'écran représentant Blaine et lui, assis sur un banc à Central Park, heureux et amoureux. Amoureux, il l'était toujours, mais il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour redevenir heureux.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler Rachel pour lui raconter sa peine de cœur. Elle et Finn avaient eu un double rendez-vous avec eux, et il savait que la soirée c'était mal terminée pour eux aussi. Mercedes était à Los Angeles, et il était tard dans la nuit, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Il ne voulait pas embêter son père et Carole avec son malheur. Il n'avait personne.

Kurt changea rapidement son fond d'écran, gardant la photo. Il refusait de croire que c'était une fin définitive. Il voulait toujours penser qu'à la fin de l'année, une fois Blaine diplômé, celui-ci le rejoindrait à New York et ils vivraient enfin heureux pour toujours. Il ne voulait pas oublier les souvenirs magiques qu'il avait, et il était pour cela hors de question de jeter les photos, les vidéos, les enregistrements… Tout ce qui lui rappelait Blaine, quitte à se faire mal en tombant dessus par hasard.

Eteignant son téléphone, il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans ses draps, le visage caché dans son oreiller.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant.


End file.
